


Love’s Labours Lost in Space

by tenkosh



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Futurama, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Captain Charles, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Humor, M/M, Romance, captain Erik, catpain Erik, i can't feel my legs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У капитана Ксавье серьезные проблемы с личной жизнью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love’s Labours Lost in Space

На «Черном дрозде» не было ни одного окна: вид на все возможные стороны открывался в крайней степени однообразный — темная беспросветная пустота на большей части пути (даже ездить по южному Уэльсу Чарльзу в свое время нравилось больше). Ради же изредка мелькающих звезд, планет и причудливо расположенных галактик корпус корабля не стали усложнять.

На экране, демонстрирующем ближайшие к «Черному дрозду» объекты, уже долгое время красовались лишь пустынные планеты из системы неподалеку. Судя по плану, выданному Федерацией патрулю, командиром которого был капитан Чарльз Ксавье, так все и должно было быть.

— Свидание прошло не очень удачно? — все-таки спросила лейтенант Ороро Монро, которой, очевидно, не терпелось узнать подробности еще с самого отлета со станции.

Чарльз отключил передатчик, закрывая статью, которую он пытался осилить. Новые сравнения эволюции видов на обособленных территориях мало его интересовали — последним, что ему понравилось, была схема возможностей скрещивания существ вида, имеющего восемь полов. Звери были невероятно забавными, но все еще находились на ранней стадии развития, что не позволяло ученым Федерации в полной мере их изучить.

— Очередной провал, — ответил Чарльз, задумавшись на пару секунд. — Катастрофический провал.

— Но ведь она идеально подходила, — Ороро выдохнула не то с удивлением, не то с сожалением. Атмосфера лени, витающая на главной палубе, полностью парализовала телепатию Чарльза.

— Она не имела ничего против твоей телепатии, указала, что инвалидность — это не проблема, — продолжила Ороро. — Ей даже понравилась ранняя седина.

— Дело не во мне. Дело в ней.

Чарльз с сомнением глянул на любопытных помощников, столпившихся на другом конце палубы, но требовательный взгляд Ороро не оставлял выбора.

— Мало того, что она помешана на силе Феникса, так она еще и инопланетянка! Она ни слова об этом не сказала, когда мы переписывались. У нее ведь совершенно иная физиология и строение разума, о чем она только думала.

— Знаешь, Чарльз, мне кажется, ты должен стать немного… толерантнее к другим… существам, — после паузы предложила Ороро.

Чарльз возмущенно взглянул на своего лейтенанта, но от необходимости спорить его отвлек появившийся на главном экране объект. Их территорию пересекал корабль Федерации, которого совершенно точно не было в пустом списке.

***

Чарльз очень редко покидал свой корабль — в последнее время они патрулировали достаточно пустынный отдаленный район, и им едва ли встречались хоть какие-то звездолеты. Даже на этот раз разбираться с ситуацией была отправлена группа во главе с заместителем капитана Скоттом Саммерсом, и все оставалось спокойно, пока Скотт не прислал сообщение с просьбой телепортироваться на чужой корабль. 

«Я буду разговаривать только с капитаном», — скорее передразнил, чем процитировал Скотт, перед тем как отключиться. 

Чарльз въехал на главную палубу «Магнита», со сдержанным любопытством осматривая все вокруг. Его собственный корабль был меньше, зато маневреннее и новее.

— Капитан Леншерр? Я капитан Чарльз Ксавье, рад знакомству.

Капитан Леншерр пожал протянутую руку, смотря неожиданно заинтересованно.

— Можно просто Эрик. Слышал о вас много хорошего, капитан Ксавье.

— Можно просто Чарльз.

Глаза Эрика блеснули, он широко улыбнулся.

— Знаете, я представлял вас совсем не так. К тому же говорят, вы телепат.

— Представляли меня на ногах? — резковато спросил Чарльз, поджимая губы.

Эрик приподнял бровь.

— Я считал, что вы лысый старый профессор с пузом и маленькой кудрявой собачкой, ворчащей женой и…

— Я не женат, — прервал его Чарльз, все еще плохо понимая, куда клонит его собеседник, но пока не решаясь использовать телепатию.

— И это не главное отличие! У вас такие прекрасные голубые глаза, их цвет напоминает мне про Нептун-8, где я однажды уничтожил целое поселение огромных слизней, производивших…

— Эрик, нет! — неожиданно подала голос синекожая девушка в форме заместителя капитана.

— Рейвен, что-то не так?

Чарльз смущенно кашлянул в кулак.

— Знаете, Эрик, вообще-то я действительно нахожусь здесь исключительно из-за дела, мы не могли бы поговорить о нем?

— А вы уже хотите приступить к… делу?

Чарльз снова кашлянул, отводя взгляд.

— Я запросил у диспетчера информацию о вашем курсе, и он проходит достаточно далеко от территории, которая была мне вверена. Если вы потерялись или произошла поломка…

— Чарльз, вы простужены? Не отрегулировали кондиционер на палубе? — с явно преувеличенным беспокойством поинтересовался Эрик. — Если ваши врачи не могут вылечить кашель, то на моем корабле вам всегда рады и предоставят…

— Мы получили сигнал, — вдруг сказала все та же синяя девушка.

Эрик кинул на нее раздраженный взгляд, а Чарльз с облегчением вздохнул, подъезжая к ней ближе.

— Что за сигнал? 

— Просьба о помощи с планеты R2-D2. Капитан отдал приказ изменить курс и отправиться туда.

Чарльз обернулся, возмущенно смотря на Эрика.

— Это правда? 

— Чистейшая. Это спасательная операция.

— Это пункт 73 из списка космических штампов, который подписывали вы и каждый на этом корабле. Подозрительный сигнал о помощи с незаселенной планеты вдали от курсов всех кораблей Федерации. Вы должны были соблюдать осторожность и, как минимум, предупредить о своих действиях диспетчера.

— Чтобы обо всем узнал Бранниган? Этот капитан-человек? Тогда он успеет вперед меня и получит все лавры. Станет лучшим капитаном месяца! Это позор для всего нашего вида, Чарльз.

— Позором будет попасть в банальнейшую ловушку. Вы не должны так скоро лететь, нужно принять все возможные меры предосторожности. 

— Боюсь, у меня нет времени, чтобы тратить его на такие глупости. Разве что вы хотите поговорить об этом за ужином?.. 

— Я хочу поговорить об этом сейчас.

Эрик хлопнул в ладоши и радостно обернулся к своему заместителю.

— Рейвен, ты слышала? Капитан Ксавье хочет поужинать со мной сегодня. Накройте стол на двоих в моей каюте к семи, а до этого не позволяй никому беспокоить меня, я занят.

— Есть, капитан, — без энтузиазма ответила Рейвен, переводя усталый взгляд на Чарльза.

***

Капитан Леншерр, несомненно, очень раздражал. Самовлюбленный, безответственный, инфантильный. Мудак. 

«А ведь такой красавчик издалека», — вздохнула Ороро, выслушав гневную тираду Чарльза. 

Он, конечно, ни за что не стал бы идти на ужин с этим человеком, если бы тот не был капитаном Звездного Флота. Обрекать на гибель собственную голову — почему нет? Но обрекать на гибель всю свою команду — нет, этого нельзя было допустить.

Ровно в семь Чарльз был у каюты Эрика.

— Я бы сказала, что вы в его вкусе, но вообще-то я не знаю, какой у него вкус, — сказала Рейвен, показывавшая дорогу.

— Вы недавно с ним работаете?

— Я работаю с ним с первого дня моего пребывания во Флоте. Но он впервые к кому-то подкатывает.

— Это рабочий разговор, а не свидание, — нервно сообщил Чарльз, нажимая кнопку, чтобы открыть дверь.

Рейвен скептически улыбнулась, и Чарльз торопливо въехал в комнату, отворачиваясь от девушки.

— Чарльз!

Эрик стоял у стола в смокинге и с бутылкой красного вина в руках. Волосы были идеально уложены, лицо — безупречно выбрито, начищенные ботинки блестели.

— Тебе очень идет этот жилет. В нем ты даже лучше, чем в форме, — сказал Эрик, разливая вино по бокалам.

Чарльз подъехал к столу. Эрик покраснел, побледнел и схватил один из стульев, убирая его к стене.

— Прости, когда я просил накрыть ужин на двоих, я не думал, что…

— Ничего, — Чарльз занял место рядом со своей тарелкой. — Вообще-то я хотел просто поговорить, так что это совершенно не важно.

— Просто поговорить, — кивнул Эрик, садясь. Выглядело так, словно он нервничал.

— Про вашу «спасательную операцию», — Чарльз тоже кивнул, чувствуя себя невероятно неловко. — Я все еще считаю, что о ней необходимо сообщить.

— Может быть, мы поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? — неуверенно предложил Эрик.

— Я не хочу говорить ни о чем другом, я пришел сюда только из-за дела, — отрезал Чарльз. — Вы должны сообщить диспетчеру Федерации и дождаться их кораблей.

— Было бы лучше, если бы ты обращался ко мне на «ты», — заметил Эрик.

— Я не собираюсь обращаться на «ты», сближаться и даже ужинать с вами я не собираюсь!

Чарльз, не сдержавшись, хлопнул рукой по столу. Эрик резко встал и напряженно кивнул на дверь, тут же отходя и отворачиваясь к стене.

— Как вам будет угодно, мистер Ксавье. Было очень глупо надеяться, что человек вроде вас обратит на меня внимание.

Чарльз неуверенно замер, неожиданно почувствовав себя виноватым.

— Конечно, что могут значить все мои награды и подвиги, когда дело касается любви, — продолжил Эрик. — Люди во всех концах вселенной обожают меня, но ведь это совсем другое. Они не могут дать мне дом, любовь, нежность. Мне не с кем посмотреть фильм, не с кем сходить в ресторан на Земле. Никто не целует меня перед отправлением в очередную опасную экспедицию. Мне даже не с кем сыграть в шахматы.

Чарльз правда направлялся к двери. Он точно собирался уходить. И он абсолютно не знал, почему оказался рядом с Эриком, аккуратно беря его за руку.

— Я могу… сыграть с тобой в шахматы, — сказал Чарльз, неловко улыбаясь.

Эрик присел на край кровати, перехватывая руку Чарльза и сжимая ее в своих ладонях.

— Трехмерные?

Чарльз кивнул, пересаживаясь из кресла на кровать и даже позволяя Эрику помочь ему в этом.

— Кто белыми?

***

Чарльз совершенно точно не собирался спать с капитаном Леншерром. Эрик был упрям, непоследователен и чересчур эмоционален. Но когда Чарльз лежал в постели с закрытыми глазами, только небольшая часть его желала, чтобы прошедшие сутки все-таки оказались сном.

— Просыпайся, дорогой, — сказал жизнерадостный голос над ухом.

— «Дорогой»? — Чарльз лениво открыл один глаз и зевнул.

— Да, милый? — невозмутимо откликнулся Эрик, присевший рядом с подносом в руках.

Чарльз со стоном откинулся обратно на подушку. Пахло имбирным печеньем и кофе.

— Ну хотя бы теперь ты сообщишь диспетчеру и дождешься кораблей Федерации? — спросил Чарльз, обреченно вздохнув.

— Сообщу, — покладисто согласился Эрик. — Но ждать никого не буду. За ночь мы практически добрались до источника сигнала, нельзя терять время.

Чарльз резко сел, и Эрик дернулся, едва не разлив кофе на поднос. Оставалось надеяться, что его команда не решила бросить его на чужом корабле и отправить в неизвестном направлении, а сменила курс и последовала за ним. Торопливо одевшись, застегнув смятую рубашку под вопросительным взглядом Эрика, Чарльз перебрался в кресло.

— А как же завтрак? — поинтересовался Эрик.

«Это все было ошибкой», — должен был сказать Чарльз. Впрочем, сказать такое язык не поворачивался. Да и сам он был не так уж уверен в этих словах. 

А еще с достаточно большой вероятностью Эрик рисковал не вернуться из очевидной ловушки. Зачем расстраивать человека перед смертью? 

— Мне пора, — сказал Чарльз, разворачивая кресло и направляясь к двери.

— А поцелуй? Чарльз? Ты все равно вернешься ко мне. Я ведь прав? Тебе же понравилось!

Двери закрылись, глуша звук голоса Эрика, и Чарльз снова вздохнул, закрывая лицо ладонями.

*** 

— Сколько прошло? — спросил Чарльз.

— Полчаса, как «Магнит» вышел на орбиту, — сказала Ороро.

Она отвечала на этот вопрос уже шестой раз и, стоило отдать ей должное, ничем не выдавала раздражения или любопытства. 

— Я думаю, — Чарльз в нерешительности замер, глядя на экран, — надо отправить за ними спасательную группу.

— Отряд уже готов, мне отдать приказ выступать? 

— Да, лейтенант Монро, пусть выходят.

***

Скотт практически втащил Эрика на себе в лазарет и уронил на кушетку, где к нему тут же подошел Хэнк, сканируя повреждения. Чарльз вытянулся и напряженно приподнялся в кресле, подъезжая ближе.

— Я же говорил, что ты вернешься, — сказал Эрик и закашлялся.

— Я никуда не возвращался. Ты простыл, дорогой? Не отрегулировал кондиционер? Мои врачи помогут тебе, а этот корабль всегда открыт для тебя.

Чарльз нервно улыбнулся, взяв Эрика за руку, пока Хэнк брал кровь на анализ. 

— Признай, ты влюбился, — Эрик расслабленно прикрыл глаза. — Ты хочешь и дальше слушать мои комплименты, целовать меня перед отправкой в новую экспедицию и играть в шахматы. И ночью, конечно… Тебе понравилось, я уверен. Каково встречаться с лучшим капитаном Федерации? Тебе будет завидовать вся вселенная. Сегодня же вечером…

Чарльз вздохнул, стараясь сохранять невозмутимое лицо, будто они все-таки находились в комнате только вдвоем. Но, может быть, Эрик и был немного прав. Чуть-чуть.


End file.
